nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Clip system
accessory that includes two clips along with a grey connector piece.]]The clip system is the system that is used to feed multiple darts into certain N-Strike blasters. These blasters are very common and are easy to use. The only compatible darts with the clip system are Streamline Darts. Details A basic clip can hold six darts. The Stampede includes a big clip that can hold eighteen darts. Clips also come in drum form, which can hold eighteen, twenty-five, or thirty-five darts (the Alpha Trooper CS-18, Rampage , and Raider CS-35, respectively). Dart clips are incompatible with any other Nerf blaster currently available that is not marked by "CS" or "ECS". Clips have a spring which pushes darts into the blaster's chamber when the chamber is open. Once the chamber is closed, the trigger can be pulled and the dart can be fired. Opening the chamber again allows the clip's spring to push a new dart into firing position. Additionally, with regular clips, an extra dart can be muzzle loaded if placed with the cocking mechanism back and the clip removed. Advantages A unique advantage to the clip system is that it can hold many darts at once. This is great for heated situations when fast reloading is dire. Because of the fact that Nerf produces many different clips, from the six dart clip to the thirty-five dart drum, a Nerfer can give a blaster more darts to shoot before needing to be reloaded. Disadvantages The clip system is not without fault. While clips can hold many darts at one time, they can only accept Streamline Darts. If a clip and/or clip system blaster is/are not modified, the use of any other dart type with jam the blaster. Human error can also cause jams. A known flaw in clip system blasters is that the ones produced today use reverse plungers. While reverse plungers make blasters cheaper to build, they are notorious for bad range and bad accuracy. Leaving Streamline Darts inside clips for extended periods of time is not recommended, as the darts will eventually warp over time as a result of being placed under pressure by the spring inside the clip. These warped darts are more prone to jamming. It can also warp the darts so that they are narrower than the slot on the top of the clip, making them impossible to keep in. CS blasters and clips are only able to use Streamlines, which are notorious for inaccuracy and inconsistency. List of clip system blasters *Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Deploy CS-6 *Elite Barricade *Hailfire *Longshot CS-6 *Longstrike CS-6 *Raider CS-35 *Rampage *Rayven CS-18 *Recon CS-6 *Retaliator *Stampede ECS Trivia *The clip system is technically a magazine system, as the accepted definition of a clip is a structure that holds ammunition together to be loaded into a weapon (meaning that clips do not advance their bullets), whereas a magazine system actually loads the ammunition into the firearm using a spring or other self-contained movement. The only blaster that actually uses a formal clip is, ironically, the Magstrike AS-10. *The Vortex disc-blaster series uses a similar clip system for some of its blasters. However, instead of clips, the disc holders are accurately called magazines. *The Clip configuration is actually very similar to real-life magazines, meaning that you manually load every "bullet" (dart) into the magazine (clip); the only difference is that in real guns, the bullet's shell or casing is ejected. Category:Ammunition Holders Category:Glossary